horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth (Lil Dicky song)
"Earth" is a song by American rapper Lil Dicky. It was released on April 19, 2019. All proceeds from the song will be donated to the Leonardo DiCaprio Foundation. This song is similar to We Are The World in that it features a bunch of artists coming together to make one song. This song features Lil Dicky, Justin Bieber, Ariana Grande, Halsey, Zac Brown, Brendon Urie, Hailee Steinfeld, Wiz Khalifa, Snoop Dogg, Kevin Hart, Adam Levine, Shawn Mendes, Charlie Puth, Sia, Miley Cyrus, Lil Jon, Rita Ora, Miguel, Katy Perry, Lil Yachty, Ed Sheeran, Meghan Trainor, Joel Embiid, Tony Lanez, John Legend, PSY, Bad Bunny, and Kris Wu. Lyrics Lil Dicky What up, world? It's your boy, just one of the guys down here. Well, I could be more specific. Uh, I'm a human, and I just wanted to, for the sake of all of us earthlings out there, just wanted to say: Chorus We love the Earth, it is our planet We love the Earth, it is our home We love the Earth, it is our planet We love the Earth, it is our home Bieber Hi, I'm a baboon I'm like a man, just less advanced and my anus is huge Grande Hey, I'm a zebra No one knows what I do, but I look pretty cool Am I white or black? Halsey I'm a lion cub, and I'm always getting licked (Meow!) Brown How's it going? I'm a cow (Moo!) You drink milk from my tits (Moo) Urie I'm a fat, fucking pig Steinfeld I'm a common fungus Khalifa I'm a disgruntled skunk, shoot you out my butthole Dogg I'm a marijuana plant, I can get you fucked up Hart And I'm Kanye West Chorus We love the Earth, it is our planet We love the Earth, it is our home We love the Earth, it is our planet We love the Earth, it is our home We love the Earth Levine Ba-dum-da-dum-dum, ba-dum-da-di We are the vultures, feed on the dead Mendes We're just some rhinos, horny as heck Puth I'm just a giraffe, what's with this neck? Sia Hippity-hop, I'm a kangaroo I hop all day, up and down with you Cyrus I'm an elephant, I got junk in my trunk Jon What the fuck? I'm a clam! Ora I'm a wolf. Howl! Miguel I'm a squirrel, lookin' for my next nut Perry And I'm a pony, just a freak horse, heh-heh-heh But, uh, c'mon, get on (Yah) Giddee-up, let's ride Yachty I'm HPV, don't let me in Sheeran I'm a koala and I sleep all the time So what? It's cute Trainor We love you, India Embiid We love you, Africa Lanez We love the Chinese Dicky We forgive you, Germany [Chorus: Lil Dicky, (Snoop Dogg), Meghan Trainor, Lil Dicky & Sia, John Legend] Earth, it is our planet (It's our planet) We love the Earth (We love the Earth), it is our home (Home) We love the Earth, it is our planet (It is our planet) We love the Earth, it is our home We love the Earth 3: Lil Dicky I'm a man (Hello?) Can you hear me? (Anyone out there? Hello?) I've trudged the Earth for so damn long And still don't know shit (What's going on?) I hope it's not a simulation (Huh) Give each other names like Ahmed and Pedro And, yeah, we like to wear clothes, girls still look beautiful And it covers up our human dick (Woo), eat a lot of tuna fish But these days, it's like we don't know how to act All these shootings, pollution, we under attack on ourselves Like, let's all just chill (Hey), respect what we built (Hey) Like look at the internet! It's cracking as hell Fellas, don't you love the cum when you have sex? (Ayy) And I heard women orgasms are better than a dick (Uh) So what we got this land for? What we gotta stand for? Love, and we love the Earth (The Earth) Grande Oh, yeah, baby, I love the Earth I love this planet Dicky Hey, Russia, we're cool Hey, Asia, all of you, c'mon Every one of you from the plains to the Sahara Let's come together and live Choir Hum-dum-dum-dae-dum, hum-dum-dum-dae-dum PSY 우-우-우리는 지구를 사랑해요 Bunny Amamos la tierra Wu 我们爱地球 Dicky (We love you, we love you) C'mon everybody, I know we're not all the same But we're living on the same Earth (We love you, we love you) Grande Have you ever been to Earth? Dicky Everyone who is listening has been to Earth, Ariana (We love you, we love you) We're not making music for aliens here Bieber Are we gonna die? Dicky You know what, Bieber? We might die (We love you, we love you) I'm not going to lie to you I mean, there's so many people out here who don't believe Global Warming's a real thing. You know? We gotta save this planet. We're being stupid Grande Unless we get our shit together now Dicky Guys, everybody look into whatever the fuck Leonardo DiCaprio is always pushing. 'Cause I feel like that guy knows more about the Earth and how we're fucking it up than anybody. Like, if the aliens did come, we should definitely send Leo as our guy, our rep. In fact, the profits that come along with the streams and the sales of this song are going right into the Earth. Let's raise some money for charity. Any words Leo? DiCaprio This might be my favorite song ever. It's awesome. Dicky Wow. Thanks Leo! Boys We love the earth, it is our planet (It's our planet) We love the Earth (We love the Earth), it is our home We love the Earth, it is our planet (It is our planet) We love the Earth, it is our home We love the Earth Dicky Guys, thank you so much Why It Sucks # The song is extremely boring. # The song tries to execute a good message, but ends up doing it poorly. Maybe if it was just Dicky and someone else without the unnecessary artists, it could've executed the message better. # As stated above, there are a lot of artists on the song and some of their verses are just straight up confusing and contribute nothing to the song, even for a "worldwide honoring" song. # A lot of artists present on the song are heavily autotuned to the point of nonrecognition. # The chorus of the song sounds like its trying to rip off the chorus from the original We Are the World. # Kevin Hart adds a random part where he says "and I'm Kanye West" for no good reason. Mainly because Kanye West was not available at the time. # Lil Yachty's part on the song is supposed to be him being the HPV virus. This song is about making people want to save the Earth so why would they put in a virus. # The extra profanities are not needed. # Most lines don't even come close '''to rhyming. # Some of the lyrics are plain '''disgusting, such as "My anus is huge". Redeeming Qualities # The music video is actually quite good, despite a few uncomfortably awful moments. # It was made for a good cause. Music Video Lil Dicky - Earth (Official Music Video) Category:Lil Dicky Songs Category:Justin Bieber Songs Category:Ariana Grande songs Category:Halsey songs Category:Zac Brown Songs Category:Brendon Urie songs Category:Hailee Steinfeld songs Category:Wiz Khalifa Songs Category:Snoop Dogg Songs Category:Kevin Hart Songs Category:Adam Levine Songs Category:Shawn Mendes Songs Category:Charlie Puth songs Category:Sia songs Category:Miley Cyrus Songs Category:Lil Jon Songs Category:Rita Ora songs Category:Miguel Songs Category:Katy Perry Songs Category:Lil Yachty Songs Category:Ed Sheeran Songs Category:Meghan Trainor Songs Category:Joel Embiid songs Category:Tory Lanez songs Category:PSY Songs Category:Bad Bunny Songs Category:Kris Wu Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs From Average Artists Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Pop Songs Category:Dancehall Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Charity Singles Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Boring Songs Category:World Anthems Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Screaming Songs Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Animated Songs Category:Average Songs